five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights of Crossover 4
'''Five Nights of Crossover 4 '''is the final installment of the Five Nights of Crossover series. Taking place in the year 2050 and in a house, you are playing as an average teenage kid who used to go to their places all the time when he was young. Summary After the events of FNOC 3, what wasn't explained was what the green lasers ACTUALLY did, was resurrect the ones that died from the attack of Pac-Man. So, with all resurrected and no longer damaged or anything, they decide to host ONE FINAL THING before they fade out of existence for good. A house party. They decide to invite you over for 5 nights and an extra 6th night to play, but in the end, the others that went there died.. Will you survive the entire crew at once? Mechanics Lights and doors Use the lights to see if anything is near the doors. If there is something there, you must shut the door to keep said thing out, and they will soon go away. Freddy Fazbear Mask If something DOES happen to not use the doors, never fear! You have the Freddy Fazbear Mask! Put it on as soon as you can when someone is inside the bedroom, and they should soon leave. Disables the use of lights, doors, and the bed while being used. The bed Your main "defense". Hide under the bed cover to stop yourself from being seen. Any character that goes past will not take notice of you, you're hidden. Disables the use of the Freddy Fazbear Mask while in the bed. The closet Some characters will go in here occasionally, but can't do anything while in there, other than try to get out and kill you. Characters Returning Freddy and Toy Freddy Freddy is back YET AGAIN in this final installment along with his toy counterpart. They both act like Nightmare Freddy, but if he wasn't on a bed, and he could roam around. Both can go anywhere in no pattern, much like Pac-Man can in the third game. Freddy begins roaming on Night 2, Toy Freddy on Night 1. Shut them out to keep them away. BBB and Kevin Jr. The party blocks are back for the final time. They acts more like Kirby this time. When they vanish every now-and-then, they are hidden from the map from the map, but soon re-appears elsewhere. BBB begins roaming on Night 1, Kevin Jr. on Night 2. Shut them out to keep them away. RED and BLU Medics The crazed doctors are back, both respectively acting like Nightmare Bonnie, but for both left and right. The RED Medic goes to the left, the BLU goes to the right. Both begin roaming on Night 1. Shut them out to keep them away. The Inklings Inklings Boy and Girl are back to finish what they started. Acting both as Foxy who can go down any hall at any time, ignore the doors AND Freddy Fazbear Mask, you have to be quick when getting into the bed. They both begin running on Night 2. Get in the bed to stop them. Slenderman Slenderman... Nothing much to say here. He occasionally appears in your room. Looking at him long enough kills you. To stop this, put on the Freddy Mask, then take it off, and he will leave. Begins appearing on Night 3. Jester Zombie The Jester Zombie, finally making his next appearance, has made it to FNOC 4. He acts like he usually does. If he gets in, your lights are down. All of them. Begins moving on Night 2. Hide in the bed to stop him. Paratroopa Appearing in the closet occasionally, Paratroopa will try to get out of the closet and swipe your Freddy Fazbear Mask from you. Begins flying around on Night 1. Shut the closet long enough to stop him. Absol Absol is back again, and can also appear in the closet. When he gets out, he kills you. You BETTER know when to keep it shut. Begins appearing on Night 2. Silver Silver.. *sigh* The INFAMOUS Silver, might I add, is also back. He will occasionally make a green glow go through your room. The brighter the green, the safer you are. But the darker it gets, the closer he is. Shut the door when he's very close. Begins moving on Night 2. Skeleton The main user of the closet, Skeleton will constantly try to kill you from the closet at all costs. Begins trying on Night 1. Don't forget to shut the closet often, by the way. Kirby Kirby.. He will sometimes appear, with your Freddy Fazbear Mask on, disabling it for one in game hour. Begins appearing on Night 1. Majora Majora is also back, and acts similar to Slenderman. Do not be afraid, he's easy to counter. When you hear bells ringing, shut both doors, the closet, and put on the Freddy Fazbear Mask ASAP. Doing so, the bells will stop. But if you don't do all those things, you will die. Bells begin ringing on Night 3. Pac-Man The final returning character, Pac-Man appears very often in your light spots. Simple, shut him out, right? Wrong. You must occasionslly open the door and check if he's there with the light. Not doing so results in Pac-Man in his 2D form eating through the door and killing you. Begins trying on Night 2. New Pikachu Taking the role of Plushtrap, Pikachu makes his way into the game as a semi-boss after every night where you play a game similar to Fun with Plushtrap, except you have to make sure Pikachu's light bulb that's infront of him doesn't explode. Doing so gives you a two-hour boost on the next night. Black Mage From Final Fantasy, Black Mage takes the role of Fredbear. On nights 3 and 4 at around 4 AM, all the other characters will stop moving, and HE alone will try to kill you, utilising all angles of attack. The doors and closet, heck, he can sometimes appear in the bed, but when you look at him while he's on the bed, he will leave. Otherwise, act fast. Sakuya Izayoi From some sort of anime (Honestly, I do not know what she is from), Sakuya takes the role of Nightmare. She acts like Black Mage does, but faster, and more aggressive, and on Nights 5 and 6 instead of 3 and 4. Plus, if she kills you, she doesn't just end the night, she crashes the game by freezing time. Power freak.. Bomberman Finally, Bomberman is in the FNOC crew. He acts in the way the medics act, and when he gets in, he will use bombs to blow up the doors and closet doors, giving you little to no option, especially those who use the closet will get an easy kill on you. Begins coming on Night 2, countered by the doors. Toon Link The second Legend of Zelda character, Toon Link is basically Jester Zombie, and faster. Disabling lights when he gets in with his bow and arrow. How evil, like before.. Begins moving on Night 2, you better shut him out with the doors. Sadness The final member of the FNOC crew, Sadness is.. Basically a Jester Zombie or Toon Link, for the bed. She's quite slow, and her main trick is, when you hear her crying. The louder the crying is, the closer she is. She ignores the doors, so to stop her, use the bed. If you don't do so, she will sneak in and gets into the bed herself, stopping you from getting in it. Begins moving on Night 1. Nights Night 1 Night 1 is as simple as it gets. Even though a lot of things are after you, it only gets worse later in the night, as a few others wake up and come after you. Toy Freddy, BBB, the medics, Paratroopa, Kirby and Sadness are after you tonight. Toy Freddy will begin moving almost instantly BBB will begin moving at 1 AM. The medics and Paratroopa will begin moving at 2 AM. Kirby will begin moving at 3 AM Sadness will begin moving at 5 AM. Before Night 2 begins, a cutcene will initiate. This shows Inkling Boy, roaming around to find the others. He soon goes into the office, and finds one, lone gravestone. He goes over to it, curious. It reads "R.I.P MEGAMAN - 1987 - 2050". He then just curls up into a ball, and literally cries himself to sleep. Night 2 Night 2 is a ramp up from Night 1. In addition from the same characters on Night 1 after you being more active, Freddy, Kevin Jr., the Inklings, Jester Zombie, Absol, Silver, Pac-Man, Bomberman and Toon Link are now active and will now begin hunting you. Toy Freddy begins moving after the party blocks. The party blocks will begin moving at 12 AM. The medics will begin moving near the end of 12 AM. The inklings begin moving at 1 AM. Skeleton will begin moving near the middle of 1 AM. Sadness and Bomberman begin moving near the end of 1 AM. Jester Zombie, Absol and Freddy will begin moving at 2 AM. Kirby and Paratroopa will begin moving at 2 AM. Toon Link will begin moving near the beginning of 3 AM. Pac-Man will begin moving at 4 AM. Another cutscene will be shown before Night 3 begins. This puts you in the perspective of Sadness, walking around, in tears. Eventually, you will turn around a corner and see Pac-Man staring at you with evil red eyes. Sadness backs off, only to accidently bump into Black Mage, turning around. Sadness is then knocked out by Black Mage's magic, and the cutscene ends. Night 3 Night 3 kicks off like it normally would. Now, everybody is after you, and things rack up fast. In addition to all active from Nights 1 and 2, Black Mage, Majora and Slenderman are added in, giving you more to worry about. However, Black Mage will only come past 4 AM, everyone else will be shut down. BBB, Toy Freddy, the medics and Toon Link will begin moving almost instantly. Jester Zombie and Inkling Girl will begin moving 10 seconds after 12 AM begins. Skeleton will begin moving near the start of 1 AM. Sadness, Inkling Boy, Kirby, Bomberman and Slenderman will begin moving at 1 AM. Freddy, Silver, Absol and Skeleton will begin moving at 2 AM. Pac-Man will begin moving near the end of 2 AM along with Kevin Jr. and Paratroopa. Majora will take action at 3 AM. When 4 AM is reached, everyone will vanish and stop, and Black Mage is brought in, hunting you for the rest of the night. He works like Skeleton, and the medics combined, plus he can go on the bed. Like said before, look at him while he's on the bed and don't get in, and he will leave. Other wise, shut the doors and closet, and don't forget to act fast! Night 4 Once again, another cutscene will take place before Night 4. This sees a discussion between Took Link, Toy Freddy and Pac-Man. The discussion is abruptly stopped and crashed by Sakuya, who freezes them all in time, and stabs them all through the chests with blue swords. (Don't worry, they all lived.) She then says. "Silence, we still have a game to play. Hop to it, freaks." After that, Night 4 begins. Everyone is even more active, of course. Black Mage will also appear and make another stand here. Freddy, Toy Freddy, BBB, Kevin Jr. and the medics begin moving almost instantly. The inklings, Kirby, Paratroopa and Toon Link will begin moving any time during 12 AM. Sadness, Jester Zombie, Bomberman. Slenderman, and Majora will take action at the beginning of 1 AM. Pac-Man, Skeleton, Absol, and Silver begin moving near the end of 1 AM. Black Mage's reign will begin at 4 AM. Night 5 Night 5 is the final night in the main 5 nights, of course. Everyone except from Black Mage will be present here, going as fast as possible, and introducing Sakuya, who acts like Black Mage, but faster. The original 5 will begin moving almost instantly. The toy remodels as well as Kirby and Majora will activate at 12 AM. Pac-Man, Sadness, Bomberman, and Toon Link will begin moving before 12 AM ends. Sakuya's reign will start at 4 AM, where everyone else stops moving. After you defeat Night 5, you will be awarded to a cutscene. This one is taking place in a bedroom, you, the teenager in the center, crying the entire time. The entire cast comes in, and try to cheer you up. As that doesn't work, they try plan B. They all just.. Stop. Freddy says, "We've come to please you. We know you are in pain." BBB then says, "For one time only, we will give you new life." Inkling Girl then adds on by saying, "But only if you help us." The teenager rejects the offer, and the cutscene abruptly ends with "N I G H T S I X" at the top. Night 6 The true final challenge, literally everyone is after you. Beating this is no easy task. The characters from FNOC 1 will begin moving instantly. The remodels,Majora,Kirby, Sadness, Bomberman, and Toon Link will begin moving almost instantly. Pac-Man will begin moving near the middle of 12 AM. Black Mage's reign will begin at 2 AM. Sakuya's reign will begin at 4 AM. After beating this, the cutscene from Night 5 is resumed. The crew just gathers on the bed. And one by one, they all fade away in this exact order: Sadness, Bomberman, Toon Link, Sakuya, Black Mage, Pikachu, Pac-Man, Majora, Kirby, Inkling Boy, BLU Medic, Kevin Jr., Toy Freddy, Skeleton, Silver, Absol, Paratroopa, Jester Zombie, Inkling Girl, RED Medic, BBB and finally, Freddy. With them all gone, the teenager cheers up a bit, but now feels alone, his only reasonable "friends" gone. He then cries himself to sleep as the screen fades to black with a message in the middle with plushies of the entire FNOC cast. "Farewell." Bonus challenges After completing Night 6, you're given access to the extras. This allows you to view the characters, their jumpscares, and extra bonus challenges with varying rules. Bearable - Freddy and Toy Freddy are insanely active. Otherwise, it's Night 2. Party Time! - BBB and Kevin Jr. are insanely active. Otherwise, it's Night 2. MEDIC! - The Medics are insanely active. Otherwise, it's Night 2. Splatfest - The Inklings are insanely active. Otherwise, it's Night 2. Living Dead - Jester Zombie and Skeleton are insanely active. Otherwise, it's Night 3. Puppets - Silver and Majora are insanely active. Otherwise, it's Night 3. Land and Air - Kirby, Paratroopa, Absol and Pac-Man are insanely active. Otherwise, it's Night 3. Night of Nights - Sakuya and Black Mage are insanely active. Otherwise, it's Night 6. Variable - Toon Link, Bomberman and Sadness are insanely active. Otherwise, it's Night 4. Trivia *This is the only installment to not have Inkling Girl as the only girl. **This is also the only installment to have a character not from a video game. (Sadness) *Originally, Freddy, BBB and the RED Medic were not planned to re-appear, but everyone else would. This was later changed, seeing as the last installment should be something different than the other games. *Megaman was planned to get into the game, but was cut short due to problems in deciding what he could do. *Each of the night cutscenes mean different things. **The first cutscene talks about a rejected character into the crossover crew. **The second cutscene explains how Sadness was added into the crew involving other characters. **The third cutscene reveals that Sakuya thinks killing people is a game. **The fourth cutscene unravels that the entire cast actually has feelings for the main character. **The final cutscene brings the main series to an end, seeing everyone vanish away, realising what they had begun was a bad thing. Gallery Teasers 42 000004.png|The first teaser, Pikachu revealed. No Humanity.png|The second teaser, showing Black Mage's eyes through the darkness. Check on me.png|The third teaser, where Skeleton is barely seen in the closet. Jest in time.png|The fourth teaser, confirming Jester Zombie's return. Forgot us.png|The fifth teaser, confirming the return of the inklings. Avenge them.png|The sixth teaser, featuring Pac-Man before the events of FNOC 4. Not the only girl after all.png|The seventh teaser, which sees Paratroopa tied up, a blue sword towards him. Hiding away.png|The 8th teaser, revealing Sakuya and confirming Toy Freddy's return. Bringing the party.png|The 9th teaser, confirming Pac-Man and Silver. Extra guests.png|The final teaser, featuring Sadness, Bomberman and Toon Link discussing with each other. Category:Games Category:Joke Pages Category:Work in progress